


Returning Home

by HugeWingspans



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeWingspans/pseuds/HugeWingspans
Summary: Rhysand's return to Velaris after nearly fifty years spent Under the Mountain. Based on the description given by Rhys in chapter 54 of ACOMAF.





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the first person to write this and I won't be the last, but for now here's my contribution. If it looks familiar or you think there might be any case of plagiarism please let me know so I can fix it!

The first thing I noticed was the air.

Even as I dropped through the sky above Velaris, headed straight for the House of Wind; even as my mind reeled and was unable to feel the joy it should have at seeing my home for the first time in nearly fifty years, I noticed the clean smell of salt and spice. The lights that should have welcomed me home were but a blur in the valley and hills far, far below me. The bright colors of the Rainbow something my mind barely registered, or cared for.

My home. For the first time in fifty years I was home.

And the very thought of being there was unbearable. Instead my entire being was pulled south, south, south to the lands of Spring. To her.

My Mate. My _Mate_.

Even several lungfuls of the clean air weren't enough for me to regain my focus in time to make a decent landing. Instead of the graceful swoop I usually employed I half crashed into the balcony, instantly slumping against the wall. I didn't care that the movement hurt my wings - in fact I barely felt them. My breathing was uneven, my vision was swimming, there was a ringing in my ears and yet all I cared for was…

_My Mate my Mate my Mate…_

The words were a song in my bones, calling to me, screaming at me to _go get her, go get her now_ , to not let her stay with a male who would surely destroy her…

A sudden feeling on my shoulder, the touch of a cold hand, had me reacting instantly. I made a lightning swift grab for the attacker, but they had already removed their hand. Before my mind had the chance to react I was on my feet, reaching for the knife at my waist as I faced the threat - a golden haired female in a sparkling green dress who was staring at me with shock and joy and grief in her eyes…

Mor.

My hands fell back to my sides.

"Rhys?" Relief. There was such relief in that voice, a voice I hadn't even dared let myself think of for nearly fifty years. It was too much.

I sagged as all energy was drained from my body. I found myself on my knees holding my head between my hands as I said the words over and over, the words that seemed to be tearing apart my skull.

"She's my Mate. She's my Mate, she… _She's my Mate_." I repeated, my voice cracking on every other word.

Mor's face came into view, her eyes confused and concerned.

"Rhys? What…" She drifted off and studied my face closely. Then she nodded slowly before sitting down in front of me.

"Start from the beginning." she said in a low voice that told me there would be no arguing with her, not now.

But what had been the beginning? There was no room in my head to discern beginning from middle from end, not with it so full of the realization that had dawned mere minutes before - not with the woman causing my state of mind so painfully, completely out of my grasp.

"Feyre." I finally whispered and closed my eyes - they were so full of tears that it made no difference, I couldn't see either way. "Her name is Feyre." I took a shaky breath.

My cousin was silent, assessing the information I had just given her - no doubt trying to fit my confession into the information my brother had already gathered.

"The Cursebreaker." She said at last. I nodded. "Tamlin's beloved." The disbelief in her voice was apparent. I didn't answer but felt my limbs lock up at the mention of The High Lord of Spring.

_He doesn't deserve her, I have to go get her, save her from him…_

I clamped down on the thoughts.

"Rhys" Mor's hand laid gently on mine, still wary in case I reacted like before. "Talk to me. This isn't something you'll get through alone - but even if you did, you don't have to. Not now. You're free." I was taken aback by the words, words that my brothers and I had told her over and over after her family rejected her. _You're free_. And in a way I supposed I was. In so many ways, I was finally free.

And yet…

_My Mate, my Mate, my Mate…_

But Mor was right, I didn't have to bear this alone. And she stood there in front of me, more than willing to share the burden. And it was so, so tempting to let her.

So I did.


End file.
